Problem: Simplify the expression. $(-4a+2)(4a+3)$
Solution: First distribute the ${-4a+2}$ onto the ${4a}$ and ${3}$ $ = {4a}({-4a+2}) + {3}({-4a+2})$ Then distribute the ${4a}.$ $ = ({4a} \times {-4a}) + ({4a} \times {2}) + {3}({-4a+2})$ $ = -16a^{2} + 8a + {3}({-4a+2})$ Then distribute the ${3}$ $ = -16a^{2} + 8a + ({3} \times {-4a}) + ({3} \times {2})$ $ = -16a^{2} + 8a - 12a + 6$ Finally, combine the $x$ terms. $ = -16a^{2} - 4a + 6$